The Song Answers All
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: When Scourge throws a party, he goes all out with it! drinking, dancing, singing, love? Knuxouge! rate and review! :D
1. A Loving Spat

**Hio! This is my 4th story, called The Song Answers All hope you like it! Rate and review stuff like that, go easy though :3. I OWN NO CHARACTERS! All belongs to beloved saga and/or archi comics!**

* * *

Rouges point of view

"Oi bat! Hurry up already! I ain't waiting forever" yelled a frustrated red echidna from the other side of the bathroom door

"chill knuckie, you really gotta learn that putting on make up isn't as easy as it sounds besides, I gotta make myself look beautiful for tonight haven't I!" I yelled back, applying more blue eye shadow and mascara

"don't call me knuckie! And...y-you..." he paused before muttering "you always look beautiful" 'awwwww how sweet!' I thought to myself as I packed my make up away into my handbag and took out my hair brush

"just brushing my hair then ill be with ya!" I called to knuckles, only to be sighed at. Once I had finished, I fluttered out of the bathroom to meet with knuckles

"how do I look?" I asked, smirking in a flirty way

"whoa...you look...amazi- I mean fine, let's go!" answered the echidna, his cheeks nearly as red as the rest of his body. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our last lesson for the week: maths.

After maths, the two were approched by Tails and Sonic. Knuckles POV

"Hey rad red!" yelled that irritating blue speedy hedgehog, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I turned around and attempted to look cheerful

"hey true blue, hey tails!" It was hard to talk through clenched teeth, oh how I wanted to hit him so badly!

"And hell-loo Rouge!" Sonic ran past me and grabbed Rouges hand, kissing it gently. I snapped at the sight.

"GET OFF!" I snatched her hand from him without thinking,throwing a punch with my other hand and successfully hitting him.

"whoa Knuckles calm down!" yelled the blue hedgehog, rubbing the side of his head as Tails flew over to him. I growled loudly before suddenly realizing I was still holding Rouges hand. A large sweat drop formed on my head as I slowly turned to Rouge, who was just blushing, looking rather stunned.

"uhhhhh.." my voice trailed off, I let go of Rouges hand "s-see ya l-later!" I turned tail and ran as fast as I could home, I was so embarrassed! Why the hell was I holding that stupid bats hand? Why did I react that why? Whats wrong with me?! I unlocked my front door as fast as I could and closed it behind me with a sigh of relief

"home sweet home" I reassure myself as I undid my shirt, throwing it into the bathroom, I kicked off my shoes and picked up a pair of jogging bottoms off the stool. I stood in front of the mirror with just my jogging bottoms on

"looks like hitting the gym is doing wonders for me hehe" I start posing, laughing to myself. **Knock Knock Knock!**

"who is it?" I yell, unenthusiastically walking over to the front door "you?!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is only the first one, more to come I promise!**

**Sonic: you better mean it, I can't just let Knuckles beat me like that!**

**Me: oh shut it.**

**Scourge: when do I come in!**

**Me: later!**

**Scourge: kings shouldn't have to wait! **

**Sonic: shut it kingie!**


	2. Jaw dropping stuff

**Welcome back to The Song Answers All part 2 yay :D enjoy**

With Rouge

'So I thought I would pop by too see if Knuckles was OK after his... freak out earlier but my god! I thought I was going to faint when he answered the door with just some low hanging jogging bottoms! I had no idea he was so...hot!' I mentally slap myself 'get a hold of yourself girl!'

"what do you want?" I was suddenly snapped back into reality by Knuckles' voice

"I came too see if you were alright after the little spat back there" I pouted, feeling very unwelcome

"I'm fine, and before you ask, yes I'll be at the party later, who else is going?"

"well of course Scourge since its his party, Sally Sonic Amy and Tails as well as Shadow"

"and wheres the party at?" Knuckles asked impatiently

"my bar, The Bats Life, want me to show you the way?" I smiled at Knuckles who began blushing like mad

"s-sure, let me get dressed, come in and get comfy, by the way, are you going dressed like that?" he looked down at my outfit, it was my normal black bodysuit with white heart gloves and boots and heart chest piece

"hell no, its to normal" I giggled as I picked up my bag from outside the door before walking inside. Knuckles closed the door behind me as I looked around the living room

"nice house!" I stated smiling

"Thanks, the bathroom is to the left if you want to get changed in their or wash up or whatever, I'll be in the master bedroom getting dressed then I'll meet you in here" and with that Knuckles left the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him 'right, this way to the bathroom'. I locked the door behind me and looked around the spacious bathroom 'nice' I turned on the shower, took off my boots, then gloves and then my body suit and underwear before stepping into the warm water.

With Knuckles

I flopped back onto the double bed and just lied there in a starfish position, before rolling off and quickly getting dressed into a pair of tatty jeans, a black vest top and a black zip up hoodie

"not bad" I state, looking in the mirror as I run my fingers through my quills. I walk into the living room, grab my shoes and sit on the sofa in front of the TV. After about ten minutes of sitting there, I heard the bathroom door open, so I turned around and saw Rouge

"How do I look now?" she remarked, smirking as normal, but words could not express how I felt

"wow...you look...a-a-amazing!" I gaped, only just being able to talk what with my jaw nearly hitting the floor. She had her hair down and curled so it reached about halfway down her back. Her normal blue eyeshadow was black as was her eye liner and the rest of her outfit, which was a black sleeveless corset and a black mini skirt with long black high heeled boots and black gloves.

"thanks" Rouge was blushing like mad, she tried to hide it by looking away, but failed miserably.

"Are you ready to go?"

"let me just get my bag and then ill be with you" I got up as Rouge fluttered over to the bathroom. Locking the door behind us, she led the way to The Bats Life bar.

As a spectator

Scourge was already there when the two arrived

"hurry up slow pokes, the party starts in an hour" grumbled the emerald hedgehog

"can it Scourge, your lucky I'm letting you throw your party in my bar, but I warn you, if the place is a total wreck tomorrow, you are gonna be cleaning it up!" Rouge growled as she unlocked the doors to the bar. She was the first to enter, turning on the main normal lights as she walked round to the other side of the bar, behind the counter where all the alcohol was locked away. It was quite a large bar, with plenty of tables, a stage with a removable dance pole, a dance floor and multiple semi circle shaped sofa's dotted around the walls. As Rouge flicked some of the switches under the surface of the counter, the outside sign lite up, as did the stage lights and the disco ball above the dance floor.

"Oh Rouge, I brought a karaoke set with me, mind if I go set it up on the stage?" Asked Scourge who was holding a microphone attached to a box the Knuckles was holding

"Sure go a head, so what is the party all about anyway Scourge?" the bat inquired as she watched the two boys hook up the karaoke set to the mains

"can't say just yet sweets, but don't worry your pretty little head, you will see" the emerald hedgehog replied, a large smirk growing across his mussel.


	3. Song Madness

**Part 3! I own no characters, enjoy!**

Party Time

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" yelled Scourge into the on stage microphone in a raping kind of way as the DJ started to play. Sonic and Sally were dancing together on the dance floor, Tails was back stage controlling the lights while Amy sat at the table closest too the dance floor, glaring at her blue crush and her worst enemy. Shadow was outside in the beer garden smoking and chatting to Omega, leaving Knuckles sitting on a stool in front of the bar with a glass of watered down vodka chatting to Rouge, who was drinking from the bottle.

"OK guys! Finish your drinks quick because you fellas are in for a treat!" called the DJ

"I'll see ya in a minute Knuckie!" Rouge put down the bottle and ran back stage

'I wonder what shes up too?' Knuckles finished his drink and went and sat with Sonic and Sally who had just come off the dance floor. The DJ changed the music to Rude Boy

as Rouge stepped out onto the stage in a black playboy outfit, she took the microphone from Scourge as he jumped of stage.

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me_

Rouge winked in Knuckles' direction, his eyes widened as his cheeks started to flush

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me_

Sonic and company began clapping and cheering but Knuckles kept his hands behind his head, trying to ignore the growing thumping of his heart

_Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe_

Knuckles' mussel turned as red as his body at the thought of him and Rouge, he kept his eyes fixated on her hips as she danced around the pole whilst singing.

_Tonight  
I'm a let it  
Be fire  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can  
Get it on  
Yeah we can get it on  
Yeah_

Rouge saw how red Knuckles' was going and tried to snuffle the laugh that was dying to burst out as she continued

_Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na  
Ah, ah  
_

Rouge jumped off stage and began walking slowly over to Knuckles

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me  
_

She clambered onto his lap, putting her legs either side of his and sitting on his lap, running her fingers up and down his chest but he kept his hands behind his head, desperately trying to ignore her, he didn't want to make a fool of himself here, especially now

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me  
_

Rouge shuffled forward so she was sitting right on his crutch, smirking she could feel a bulge underneath her. She looked Knuckles in the eyes giving him an 'I know' look, his eyes widened

_Tonight  
I'm a give it  
To you harder  
Tonight  
I'm a turn  
Your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it  
How I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'm a put it down  
_

Rouge continued to stroke his chest playfully, just too annoy Knuckles

_Buckle up  
I'm a give it to you  
Stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little  
Longer  
Tonight  
I'm a get a little  
Crazy  
Get a little crazy  
Baby_

The bat floated off of Knuckles and fluttered over to the stage to finish her song

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me_

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

She took a bow as the crowd began clapping. The DJ put on a different song and everyone got up too dance, everyone apart from Knuckles that is, who was still sat in shock on the sofa. Rouge was very pleased with herself, she had managed to turn Knuckles on pretty easily, but now it was his turn.

"Next we have Knuckles the Echidna!" yelled Scourge

"WHAT?!" Knuckles jumped to his feet in horror "NO WAY I DONT SING" he folded his arms "no one will change my mind, I'm not singing!" he stated

"Not even for me" Rouge pulled a fake sad face, it worked a charm

"OK!" said Knuckles with a large cheesy grin on his face. He got on stage, chose his song and grinned at Rouge, who was sitting on the edge of the counter.

His song had quite a long intro, but as soon as it started, everyone knew what it was.

_Born into Nixon I was raised in hell  
A welfare child  
Where the teamsters dwelled  
The last one born  
The first one to run  
My town was blind from refinery sun_

Everyone started to dance, Knuckles wasn't such a bad singer as he made out too be, Rouge smiled as she watched her crush head banging in between verses

_My generation is zero  
I never made it  
As a working class hero  
21st Century Breakdown  
I once was lost but never was found  
I think I am losing  
What's left of my mind  
To the 20th century deadline_

I was made of poison and blood  
Condemnation is what I understood

Videogames of the towers fall  
Homeland security  
Could kill us all

Shadow walked in and stood next to Rouge, putting his hand behind her but she was too engrossed by Knuckles too notice.

_We are the cries of the class of '13  
Born in the era of humility  
We are the desperate in the decline  
Raised by the bastards of 1969  
_

Knuckles looked over to Rouge and smiled before looking around the room at all the people dancing

_My name is no one  
The long lost son  
Born on the 4th of July  
Raised in the era of heroes and cons  
That left me for dead or alive_

I am a nation  
A worker of pride  
My debt to the status quo

The scars on my hands  
And the means to an ends  
Is all the that I have to show  


Shadow walked out again, but no body really payed any attention too him.

_I swallowed my pride  
And I choked on my faith  
I've given my heart and my soul  
I've broken my fingers  
And lied through my teeth  
The pillar of damage control_

I've been to the edge  
And I've thrown the bouquet  
Of flowers left over the grave  
I sat in the waiting room  
Wasting my time  
And waiting for judgement day

I praise liberty  
The "freedom to obey"  
Is the song that strangles me  
Don't cross the line

Dream, America dream  
I can't even sleep  
From the light's early dawn  


Knuckles lifted one of his arms and swayed it side to side and everyone else did the same.

_Scream, Mobius scream  
Believe what you see  
From heroes and cons_

Knuckles took a bow and jumped off the stage and through the cheering crowd. He stopped in front of Rouge and helped her off the bar. They stood there hugging for what felt like forever to them, Rouge whispered into Knuckles ear

"I have a surprise for you back at your place" she smirked and Knuckles who grinned back, he knew what she was planning.

**I hope you likes it! Its so long to forever! I don't own either of the songs, the first one was Bad Boy the second was 21****st**** century breakdown. R&R for cake! Knuckles:Cake, really? Me: Yeah cake, deal with it! Rouge: You tell him girl. Obsidian doesn't own any characters, they belong to Sega and archi! **


End file.
